


Push Forward

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes people need a push to get help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Forward

He came up from behind, hugging his lover around his middle. With a hum he pressed their cheeks together, rubbing his stubble covered cheek lightly against the other’s smooth one. He smiled, sighing a little in satisfaction at the physical contact. “Hey…” he murmured.

Finn leaned back against Poe. “Hey,” he said back. He turned his head, kissing the end of Poe’s nose. “How have you been?” he asked.

“Better,” Poe answered with a shrug of his shoulders. He sighed a little, resting his chin on Finn’s shoulder. “Better is all I’ve got these days.”

“You could always talk to someone about it.”

“I talk to you.”

“I’m not a therapist,” Finn reminded him.

“…the General didn’t need one,” he mumbled into his neck.

“Poe…”

“And she went through a lot worse than me.”

Finn sighed and slipped from his grasp, turning around to look at him. “You can’t compare yourself to others. General Leia isn’t you and you’re not her. Besides, I’m pretty sure she had her brother be her therapist. Where else did I learn some of my healing powers from? And why would he know them in the first place?”

Poe looked down at the floor. “I suppose…” He hesitated a moment more before speaking again, “I’ll go if you go for your troubles.”

The other just smiled and held up a data pad. “I already have my session scheduled for the end of this week.”

“Shit…”

“Thought you had more time?”

“Kinda yeah.”

“You promised.”

“I know.”

He reached out, pulling him into a tight hug. “You’ll be okay, Poe. I know you will.”


End file.
